You hold me in the dark when storms arise
by ChelSOA
Summary: It's never a good idea to get involved with the Sons of Anarchy or any of it's members, but staying away is easier said than done. Juice/OC Warning:Sexual content along with season 2 rape scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is my first SOA Fanfic, and its also my very first smutty anything so if you love it or hate it, let me know either way! (I hope you love it though. :])**

_Party tonight at the clubhouse. You should come. _

Brie let a smile cross her face as she read the text, knowing exactly what it meant. Juice wanted to fuck. She hesitated to reply. Spending the night with Juice had _never_ been a mistake, but she looked forward to these texts a little too much. While she was doing her best not to get attached to him, she still got butterflies in her stomach when she knew they were going to meet up. _Don't get too excited, you're probably not his first choice for the night._ She had to tell herself these things to be realistic. Sons rarely settle down, and she wasn't exactly wife material.

_My shift ends at 1, I'll be there. _

She put her phone back in her locker and walked to the bar of the strip club she worked at. It was right outside of Charming, but the Sons still considered it their territory which meant the patrons usually kept their hands to themselves. She was in a haze the rest of the night. A battle was waging in her mind. Should she continue to show up whenever Juice called, knowing that her tiny feelings for him grew every time? Or should she cut it off considering there couldn't be a huge chance he would settle for her and only her? Either way, she had an itch and it was apparent that Juice was ready to scratch it. This was not a decision she was going to make tonight.

As she entered the clubhouse she made eye contact with Juice almost, who returned her glance with a wink as he whispered something to the girl on his arm. She ignored the slight jealousy and reminded herself that she was the one who he'd be in bed with at the end of the night, and even so, they never agreed to exclusivity. She made her way to the bar and grabbed herself a beer, making small talk with a few people she had seen at these parties in the past.

"Wanna go?" Juice asked and he planted a hand on her ass and a kiss on her cheek.

"Already? I just got here."

"I've missed you." If she wanted to, she could read into those words and confuse herself even more, but she didn't. She knew exactly what they meant. _I missed fucking you._

"Where to?"

"My place."

"I'll follow you."

Her mind raced as she made her way to her Ninja. She had never been to his house before and she wondered if he took girls there often. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and put on her helmet, ready to follow him anywhere.

She didn't know what to expect, so she was surprised to see that his house was really nice. It lacked the right furniture and decor, but everything about it felt welcoming from the perfectly groomed from yard to the spotless kitchen.

"How was work?" He took his cut off and placed on a chair.

"Naked." She smirked and removed her riding jacket and did the same. "Did you bring me here to talk about stripping or to see some?" She turned one of his chairs around and bent over, patting the seat.

"Hmm, a free dance?" He smiled and sat down.

"Not free, you'll make it up to me."

She turned the music on and did what she did best. She slowly removed her clothes as she rolled her body, keeping his eyes right where she wanted them, on her. Brie wasn't bone skinny, she had a nice body that she worked hard for. She straddled his lap and rolled her hips, only slowing down to take his shirt off. As soon as his shirt passed his face his lips crashed into hers, sending waves of chills across her skin. He picked her up and took her to his bedroom, gently placing her on his bed before he removed her panties. Every kiss was electric as his mouth slowly migrated from her neck to her thighs before he slipped his tongue inside her. She inhaled sharply and he knew he was doing everything right.

Juice is the guy who pops a pill and ends up on a lawn in a diaper. He's the guy who thought feeding a guard dog two grams of crank was a good idea. He rarely made sensible decisions, but above everything, he was hands down the best lay she had ever had. He knew exactly where to put his hands, his mouth, everything.

With his hand on her thighs and his face in between her legs, she couldn't help curling her toes as she arched her back in climax. She placed her hands on both sides of his face as he came up to kiss her. Her hands made their way to his belt buckle as she took the rest of his clothes off. She rolled over on him, placing his hands on her breasts while she lowered herself on to him. She sat up straight, running her hands through her hair as she winded her hips with him inside her. He moved his hands from her breasts to her hips, then back up to her face, bringing her down to kiss him. She returned the kiss, deep and passionate as she continued to work her hips. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she inched closer and closer to climax.

"Ah, Fuck." He broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as they finished together. He smiled as he felt her body jolt against him. Neither of them moved while they attempted to catch their breath.

She kissed him again and grabbed a blanket to wrap around herself as she made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge to find a six pack of beer, a bottle of ketchup, and a nearly empty carton of milk. She shook her head, not at all surprised that he didnt have anything to eat at home. She grabbed him a beer and returned to the bedroom.

The somber look on his face was hidden once he saw her in the doorway, "You need to have more than just beer in your fridge. Maybe sometime I'll sneak in and stock you up."

He smirked, "I don't sleep here very often, I just needed some space. Club shit's been heavy."

"I know." Donna's funeral was a week ago, and she knew losing an old lady was just as bad as losing a club member. They're family. She kneeled on the bed behind him and he leaned back against her.

She didn't ask any questions, never offered condolences, but she did make him comfortable which he was thankful for. That's what attracted him to her the most, how easy it was to be around her. There was something about the way her hands caressed his skin as they laid there that made him feel completely at peace. No other part of his life had ever been so satisfying.


	2. Chapter 2

Brie woke up to the humming of her cell phone with Juice still next to her.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, wanna come help me clean up the clubhouse? We can get your oil changed on the house?" Gemma always seemed to be on top of what Brie needed. She didn't know if it was manipulation or maternal instict but she wasn't about to turn free work down.

"Yeah, of course." She whispered into her phone as she carefully got out of bed. "I'll be there in a little bit."

"If you need to change out of yesterday's clothes, go ahead." Gemma said with a snicker.

"Haha, Give me like an hour."

"Okay, be careful."

Brie never really had a strong maternal figure in her life until she met Gemma. Her mom skipped out on her father right after she was born, much like Wendy had done to Abel. Gemma always made sure she was taken care of, from making sure she had nice clothes for school, to encouraging Jax to keep an eye on her on the playground. They even took her in and gave her a place to stay when her dad decided that being a single father to an 11 year old girl was too much. Never once had she felt like she didn't have a family after meeting them and they never judged her for her choice of employment.

She pulled on her pants and checked her hair and makeup in the bathroom mirror. Both were a mess, but she fixed them enough to look decent. When she emerged from the bathroom, Juice wasn't in bed anymore. She pulled up the sheets and blankets and grabbed their drinks from the night before and joined him in the kitchen. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the way his muscles moved under his skin made her melt.

"Good morning." She said as she emptied the beer bottles in the sink.

"Good morning." He snaked his arms around her waist, teasing the the front of her jeans with one hand. "Got plans?"

"I wish I didn't." She turned around to face him. "Gotta head home for a bit, then to TM. You work today?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

She couldn't focus with him standing so close to her. Everything about him overwhelmed her senses and she knew that she had things to do but more than anything she wanted to give in to her most primal need. The previous nights events ran through her mind as his lips touched hers. Every atom in her body wanted him again, but she separated the kiss with her hands on his chest. "I gotta go."

"See you at the shop." He cracked a smile at her and she returned the gesture while grabbing her jacket.

"Mmhm." She waved behind her as she left his house.

When Brie arrived at Teller-Morrow she handed her bike off to Kip and headed straight inside to see Gemma.

"Whoa," She surveyed the room which was littered with solo cups and empty beer bottles. "Killer party, I guess."

"Yeah, apparently. Too bad you didn't stick around for it." Gemma winked at her and she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess I just wasn't in the partying mood." She grabbed a trashbag and started filling it up.

"I'm not gonna press you on it because you're a smart girl, but be careful, baby." Gemma put her hands on both of Brie's arms. "I don't want to see you getting into any trouble."

Brie knew Gemma had her best interest in mind, but this was one of those moments when she felt like an overprotective mother. "I won't, I promise." A huge part of Brie also knew that while Gemma said she wasn't going to press her on it, she eventually would anyway.

With a light squeeze Gemma let go and continued to clean. "How's work? Customers keeping their hands to themselves?"

"Yeah, everyone knows what'll happen if they don't."

"That's right, baby. All you have to do is call."

Even before Brie worked there, the club had an affiliation with the bar. Protection in turn for percentage. No one bothered any of the girls and if they did, the sons would make an example out of them. She knew that the club wasn't a group full of law abiding citizens, but they took care of each other and she knew she was always safe with them.

Cleaning up didn't take very long at all and she ended up waiting in the garage for them to finish up on her bike.

"You've been taking good care of this, haven't you?" Kip asked as he flipped a wrench in his hand.

"You guys have. I've never taken her anywhere else."

"Good girl," Jax said as he draped his arm over her shoulder. "How's it goin' B? Any problems with work?"

She laughed a little, "Gemma asked that too. Everything's fine. Scout's honor."

"Just takin' care of family." He gave her a little squeeze. "You know if you need anything we got your back." Jax gestured as Juice entered the garage.

"I've got it, I promise." She patted his chest with her hand. "What about you? You've been spending a lot of time with Tara."

"Now you're the one who sounds like Ma," He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "It's complicated."

"Always was."

"Bike's done." Kip tossed her the keys and flashed her a smile.

"Thanks," She grabbed her helmet and jacket and headed to Gemma's office.

"Hey, I'm out of here."

"Okay baby, love you."

"Love you too."

She headed outside to find Juice waiting by her bike. "Hey."

"Hey, got plans tonight?" Juice flashed a smile and she instantly felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah, I've got a hot date with Slick and Netflix." She had to set boundaries for herself if she ever wanted to be more to Juice than just a piece of ass when he wanted it. "See you later." She winked and put on her gear and quickly made her way out of the parking lot.

Juice walked back into the garage, careful not to flaunt his bruised ego. Why was a night in more appealing for her than what he had planned? He did his best to hide his confusion and worked the rest of his shift.

Brie was startled awake as she felt the weight shift on her bed. Her blue pit Slick pressed his nose at the crack of her door while letting out a low growl. She pulled her .45 out of her dresser drawer and dropped the safety, holding it firm in front of her as she opened the bedroom door and made her way down the hall. She turned a light on to find Juice, cornered by Slick in her dining room.

"Slick, come here." She snapped her fingers and he obeyed. "Jesus, Juice. You scared the shit out of me."

"Well, you weren't answering your phone, and then you weren't answering your door, I got worried. Let myself in."

"Yeah, I guess I fell asleep." She headed back to her bedroom to return the gun to its place. "Didn't get much sleep last night." She glanced at Juice and he smiled and winked. "I was gonna put another movie in if you want to stay."

"Is your dog gonna kill me?" He watched as she pulled the sheets up and laid on top of them. She patted the blankets beside her and Slick immediately joined her, stretching out beside her with a groan.

"He might."

He hesitated before kicking off his shoes and laying down beside her. He shifted, placing his arm underneath her head and she curled into him. The scent of her floral perfume diminished any doubts or hesitation he had about spending the second night in a row with her. Whenever that smell hit his senses he always thought of her. She wasn't the only girl he was sleeping with, but she was the only one he got excited about seeing and honestly, all she had to do was ask and he would stop fucking croweaters. As for now he knew where they stood, and he'd never push her into a relationship he wasn't even sure she wanted.

He gently gently guided her chin to meet his and kissed her with no intent of pushing it further than that. She kissed him back, tangling her fingers in his shirt. She waited patiently for him to make the next move and he never did. She wasn't disappointed by it, but it confused her more than anything. This felt like it was more than their occasional 'dates.' This was intimate and romantic and it took her breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this has taken so long, it was kind of hard to write and I don't usually have the time to actually sit down and do it so enjoy! And if you have any feedback leave a review!**

Brie woke up to a soft kiss on her cheek. Juice had stayed all night with no intention to have sex and now he was kissing her goodbye before leaving? She had to say something now or this would eat away at her until she did.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, got church." He gave a half smile and put on his kutte.

"Can we talk? Just for a minute?"

"Sure," He hesitated before sitting next to her on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Look I know this whole situation has been clear from the beginning, no strings attached, you do your thing, I do my thing. But last night, that's old lady shit. I am doing everything I can to not get attached to you. But last night, just- if that's not what you want with me and only me, don't confuse me, okay?" Her heart was in her throat as the words came out. She knew she could be ruining everything they had and she wondered if she should have just kept her mouth shut. On the other hand, the evergrowing feelings she had for him would drive her crazy if she didn't say something.

"Look I-"

"Don't say anything, just figure out what you want and let me know." She kissed him on the cheek and he nodded and left.

For the next week the words she said ran through his head continuously. Being a Son meant that there were women throwing themselves at them constantly. He'd seen it ruin the relationships some of the others had. He had done his best to enjoy his open relationships as long as he could, but maybe it really was time to stop sleeping around.

When he thought of her specifically, there was no other option. Brie was beautiful and magnetic and she made him feel like no matter what it was that he had done that day, that he was still a good man. He couldn't help but feel guilty for not noticing how she felt. She calmed his every nerve, every doubt without a word but he hadn't noticed what had obviously been on her mind for a while. What if this was just another situation for him to fail?

He made his decision. He was going to cut ties with the other girls he passed time with and do things the right way with Brie. She was the promise of everything good that he wanted in his life and if he passed her up for his own selfish needs he would only regret it.

_Can we talk after Bobby's party tonight?_

Brie read the text multiple times, as if some secret message would pop up the next time she opened it.

_Sure_

Every possiblity ran through her mind as the hours slowly ticked away, counting down to the party. She did her best to supress her overactive mind as she walked in to the clubhouse. It was packed and the scent of cigar smoke and whiskey hit her as she made her way to the bar. Two shots of whiskey loosened her up enough to relax so she grabbed a drink, took a deep breath and made her way outside to join the guys as Stahl pulled out of the parking lot. She watched as Bobby actively made his way around the guys, hugging and laughing as he was immediately supplied with beer, weed, and women.

She leaned on a bench beside Jax as he lit a cigarette and leaned back. He usually had this sense of calm about him but that was gone. Rage and disgust filled his face as his eyes locked on Clay.

"What's wrong?"

"Club shit, buildin' up. Don't worry about it, Darlin'." She nodded and hopped up on the bench. "Noticed Juice has been keeping his hands to himself around here lately. You got anything to do with that?"

"We're supposed to talk later. I guess I'll find out then."

"Look, I'm not trying to push you away from him, but you should watch yourself. These croweaters," He gestured around the the scantily clad girls that filled the parking lot. "They don't like old ladies."

"I'm not an old lady." She said as she shook her head. It was hard to imagine being Juice's old lady. It's what she wanted, but once that thought hit her mind reality tended to wash over and bring her back down. She was a stripper, he was in a biker gang. They didn't really fit in to the picket fence kind of life. All she wanted was to be happy, however shortlived that might be. "Thank you, though. For looking out for me."

Jax nodded, "You're family." She smiled, once again feeling at home in the center of the chaotic mess of a life that the club had given her.

Their 'family' moment was interrupted as a few men confronted Clay and the club in the parking lot. Jax gave her a look as he put his cigarette out and joined his crew.

"Come on, I can't hear what they're saying." Gemma seemed to come out of nowhere when she ushered Brie closer to the drama. It didn't really seem like much to worry about, just a failed attempt to bribe Clay into an alliance. Either way, Brie did her absolute best to stay out of club issues. Being around Gemma made that very hard to do sometimes.

"Looks like they're leaving. My beer is flat, I'm going inside for another." Brie said as she turned away from Gemma, slamming into one of the men who talked to Clay.

"Sorry, ma'am." He apologized as he continued to the car they arrived in. Derogatory tattoos peeked out from his sleeves and neckline

She looked down at her clothes which were now soaked in flat beer. "Shit, this is just great."

"Come on, baby. I'll take you home to change." Gemma said as she stared the man down. Brie sighed and followed Gemma to her car.

_Going home to change clothes. Wanna meet up after?_

She texted Juice to let him know she hadn't bailed on him. Even with whiskey to calm her nerves, she felt like this had to be a bad sign. The things Jax said made her hopeful, but this feeling in her stomach told her not to get her hopes up. She took a deep breath and leaned her head back.

"What's on your mind?" Gemma asked with a side glance that told Brie that she wasn't going to leave the car until she spilled.

"Just stuff with Juice."

"Figured. Both of you have been twisted up and quiet for a week now. Should I be worried?"

"No, I just had to be honest. I can't just be a piece of ass if I have feelings for him."

Gemma sighed. "There's a whole lot of shit that comes with being with a Son, sweetie. If that's the road you wanna take, be ready for it."

"If it even gets that far."

"Trust me sweetheart, there's no one better for him than you are." Gemma reassured her as she pulled to a stop at a red light. A few seconds later a young blonde girl banged on the window in a panic as she yelled for Gemma to help her baby. Both women immediately got out of the car and followed the girl to her van. As soon as Gemma leaned in through the open door the girl hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out in one hit. Before Brie could counter act the girl pulled a baseball bat out from under the seat and caught her in the side of the head with it, knocking her to the ground.

The slam of a metal door woke her up and she immediately panicked, not recognizing her surroundings. A cool rush swallowed her stomach as she struggled against her restraints. Three men wearing masks entered the room without a single word.

"What do you want? Do you know we are? Do you know what I can do to you?" Gemma kicked one of the men and immediately he started stripping off her pants. Another man started towards Brie and she struggled harder to break free from the belts around her wrists, but nothing worked. She crossed her legs, pressing her knees together as hard as she could but her efforts were pointless and the three men raped and beat them.

Unser found them, and GEmma convinced him to take her to Tara's, where she cleaned up their cuts.

"I need to know what happened so that I can help you." Tara pleaded with Gemma.

"Use your imagination."

Tara glanced at Brie, and the look on her face gave it away.

"We have to get you two to the hospital."

"No, we'd have the check in, insurance and shit, everyone will know." Brie interjected. A part of her was convinced that if she went home and slept it off it would be like nothing happened. A bigger part of her knew that she was naive to think that way, and that this wasn't something she could sleep off.

Tara decided that she would forge paperwork for Abel so that she could bring the two women in without anyone knowing what actually happened. Brie was appreciative, but she also knew that Tara could get fired for doing this.

"No one can know what happened." Gemma stated.

"Well, we have to tell Clay." Unser shifted, and Brie could see that the idea of holding a secret like this from the club made him uncomfortable.

"No, not Clay, not Jax, not Juice. No one can know." Gemma made eye contact with Brie when she mentioned Juice to clarify.

Juice hadn't even crossed her mind. Only a few hours earlier her biggest concern was whether or not he felt the same way about her, and now here she was, reaping the consequences for even being near the Sons. What if next time they don't let her go? As much as she loved the club and everyone in it, she couldn't help but fear that this was only the beginning of her suffering for it.

After changing clothes and then multiple exams at the hospital, the guys showed up the see them. Unser had informed them that they had been in a car wreck to make up for the cuts and bruises they had.

"Hey baby girl," Clay entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "How ya feelin'?"

"A little rough." She forced a smile as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm okay though."

"Of course you are. My little girl can handle a few bumps and bruises." She nodded as he put his hand over hers. "Look, maybe I got something that'll make up for your fender bender."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"This thing you got going on with Juice, uh, whatever it is, I support it."

She sighed and smiled. She knew his intentions were good, but he stirred her heart up. She reminded herself that he only meant to make her feel better and that having his support meant more than anything when it came to any potential relationship involving a son. "Thank you."

"He's waiting outside, I wanted to see ya first. Want me to let him in?"

"Sure."

Clay kissed her forehead and left the room, passing Juice at the doorway.

"Hey," Juice flashed her a smile that broke her heart. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," She got up and started to put her shoes on. "Just a little banged up."

"I missed you last night." He moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"Yeah, some guy spilled a beer on me and Gemma was gonna take me home but we wrecked. I'm sorry I didn't call." The lie rolled off her tongue so easy that it almost scared her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're okay. You want me to come over tonight? Maybe we can talk?"

"Actually I'm really exhausted. I need to see if I can get the rest of the week off of work and I'm still not quite finished here."

"Okay, well I'll check on you tomorrow then." He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, careful not to hurt her busted lip. She placed her hands on his wrists and nodded.

Bobby knocked on the window and made a gesture to Juice. "I gotta go."

"Club stuff?" Brie asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Juice nodded. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

She smiled and waved him off, only letting herself cry after she was positive he was gone.


End file.
